


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, M/M, Magic, Possession, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sanji is attacked by a strange man with black eyes, things start to go downhill for our favorite chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since they had left an island called the _Island Of Dreams_ , or something like that.

They had stopped to pick up supplies and to get a break from Luffy's shouts of being bored. Letting the energetic teen run through a nearby town, Sanji got the task from Nami to pick up some meat from the market store in town. 

 

"Of course Nami-san~!" Sanji did his noodle dance and walked down the ramp to the land and set off on his adventure, to the town. 

 

Taking in the scenery, Sanji was surprised by the amount of people going down the streets. The shops were full, the streets were packed, and there was a beautiful woman right next to him reading someone's palm. Sanji sighed and knew that he would have to wait for a while before he could buy anything. 

 

"Excuse me, young man." an elderly woman called from behind him. 

"Yes madam?" Sanji smiled.

"Could you help me with these bags, they're mighty heavy," the woman said with a strained voice. 

"Of course!" Sanji picked up the three bags the woman had been carrying and was surprised at how heavy they actually were. The old woman smiled, her eyes crinkling and gestured for him to follow her. 

 

She had lived a while away from the town. Her home a small cottage that seemed run down. 

 

"Miss? Is this where you live?" 

 

"Yes young man. I know it's not the fanciest place in town, but it suits me just fine."

 

Inside the cottage, the ceiling was sunk in a bit, so Sanji was to bend down a little when entering. There was a small fireplace that was lit and a pot hanging over it, a sweet smell came from it. The wooden floor squeaked when Sanji stepped on it. The walls were covered in paintings that were very beautiful and detailed. Various men and women were drawn, all were smiling, though one seemed to be scared...

 

"Here is fine." the old woman suddenly said, pointing to the small table Sanji hadn't seen. "Thank you young man, It would have been difficult to carry all that here."

 

"I was happy to help!" Sanji smiled warmly at her, but slowly the smile faded when he noticed her grinning at him. "Ma'am?"

 

Suddenly the room went dark, Sanji felt two hands suddenly grabs his arms, and he felt himself sit down on something. Then the room went bright. 

 

"Ah, yes. You'll be perfect." a man's voice suddenly said, right next to Sanji's ear. Sanji jerked away and glared at the now present man.

 

He seemed to be in his early twenties, long black hair slicked back, fancy suit much like Sanji's, but what stood out the most...were his completely black eyes. Like his entire eye ball was black, with a tiny silver dot in the middle of each eye. 

 

"What the hell?!" Sanji growled out, struggling helplessly against the black arms locking his in place. 

 

"My, my. What a feisty one I've chose." The man suddenly licked Sanji's neck, making the teen freeze. Then slowly the man wrapped his arms around Sanji's shoulders. 

 

"We are going to have, so. much. fun." the man purred, but cried out in pain as Sanji threw his head back into the man's face. 

 

The arms suddenly disappeared, letting Sanji escape out of the chair. Turning around Sanji came face to face with a glaring man with black eyes. 

 

"You BITCH!" Sanji was sent flying into a wall by a smack across his face.

 

Sanji coughed out blood, his vision getting blurry. He struggled to get to his feet but quickly dodged a fist aimed at his face. A flurry of kicks and punches were thrown back and forth until a fist caught Sanji's ribs. 

 

The young male was forced back a couple of steps, holding onto his side tightly. He knew that punch had broken a rib or two. Now severely pissed off, Sanji sent all his attacks at the man's head, who's eyes widened in shock as he was sent flying by one of Sanji's kicks. 

 

"Bastard!" Sanji spat, a trail of blood rolled down his chin.

 

The man groaned and stood up, swaying slightly to the right before snapping his head up and staring directly into Sanji's eyes. Thin black veins travel up Sanji's neck towards his eyes. Sanji gasped in pain and clutched his face, his eyes felt like they were on fire. He couldn't see it, but they were now black with silver dots, just like the man's. 

 

Said man's eyes slowly turned into normal brown eyes. With a small smile the man whispered "free," then blood gushed out of his nose, mouth, and eyes. He fell to the ground. 

 

Sanji gasped as the pain slowly left his eyes, the black now gone and a normal blue showed. Sanji then promptly fainted.

* * *

"Oi! Cook,! Wake up!" 

Opening his eyes slightly, Sanji saw Zoro's face right above his. Sanji suddenly jerked his head up, smashing their foreheads together. Sanji and Zoro fell back, both groaning at their now present headaches. 

 

"What the hell shitty marimo!?" Sanji clutched his head in pain. 

 

"You wouldn't wake up you shit cook!" Zoro yelled back, he too holding his head in his hands. 

 

"You both are too stupid." Nami commented as she walked by. 

 

"Nami-swan~!" Sanji sang, forgetting about his headache.

 

Zoro grumbled to himself. 

 

"SANJI!" Luffy's voice suddenly called out, "FOOD!"

 

The cook smiled and brushed himself off before heading to the kitchen, he did not notice his reflection in the steel grinning at him.

 

With black eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji didn't know when he had started to lose his trail of thought, or stop doing something all together, like he couldn't remember what he was doing or going to do. Ever since he had that strange dream, he couldn't help but feel like he lost something. Something important. No matter how hard Sanji tried, he couldn't remember all of what happened in the dream. Just that there was a nice old lady and the feeling of darkness creeping into his very soul. 

Opening the door to the kitchen, Sanji sighed in relief, he had to get away from the loudness of the crew. His head was killing him, he felt like someone had taken a chainsaw and attempted to spit his head in two, but couldn't quite cut through. Groaning, Sanji quickly popped a few pills into his mouth, some he had found in Chopper's office, he felt bad about taking them but he didn't want to explain his problem. 

 

"SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy called from outside, the cook just gritted his teeth.

 

"SHUT UP! IT'LL BE DONE IN A MINUTE!" Sanji yelled back, he was suddenly in a very bad mood. 

 

"Is something wrong cook-san?" Robin asked, appearing in the kitchen out of nowhere, maybe she had been in there the whole time. Sanji was a little disoriented. 

 

"N-No, nothing at all Robin-san." Sanji smiled weakly, then proceeded to make lunch.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Sanji wondered where the hell he was. Everything was black, no light what so ever. 

He found his lighter in one of his pockets, the flame flickered into existence. Sanji screamed.

 

Standing in front of him was....himself. Only this Sanji was pale, paler than usual, and had pitch black eyes with only a silver dot in each. 

The light went out, leaving only two small silver dots in it's place.

 

"Hello dear~!" the copy said, a wild grin on it's face. 

"W-Who are you?" Sanji stuttered, attempting to back away from the clone, only to find himself against something, maybe a wall. 

 

"What a stupid question, I am you." Then it smashed it's lips against Sanji's.

 

Sanji's eyes went wide and he pushed hard against the shoulders of the other Sanji. But it didn't budge, it felt like a rock. A tongue slide against the cook's, making Sanji's eyes bulge out in shock. The copy's kisses suddenly went from soft and loving to rough, almost painful. Two hands gripped the cook's arms, tightly. Sanji nearly fainted from the lack of oxygen, black dots actually appearing in his vision before the copy broke away. 

 

Sanji gasped hard,and hungrily sucked in air. The clone just smirked at the sight, before grinning even wider that before. It's hands suddenly gripped Sanji's face, kissing him hard again. But instead of suffocating the poor blonde, it's lips traveled downward onto the cook's pale neck, sucking hard. It's lips let go with a pop, admiring the black and blue blue bruise. Sanji tried to pull away desperately, making the copy frown. 

 

"Ah~ What's wrong? Is this not fun enough for you? Should we try something else?" It purred, licking a trail up the cook's neck.

 

Sanji's eyes widened, and he shook his head back and forth wildly. The copy just smirked and released one of Sanji's shoulders, letting the hand slide down the cook's stomach, down to his pants. A pinkie slipped into his boxers.

 

"St-Stop!" Sanji cried out, he was scared. He had never been this scared in his entire life.

 

"Shh...you'll feel good in a minute." 

* * *

Sanji laid against the wall covered in blood and cum. Bruises littering his pale skin, the copy smiled wickedly at the unconscious blonde. 

 

"You look so beautiful like this."

 

The copy picked up Sanji's limp body, taking him farther into the darkness. There he laid the cook on to a bed, and kissed Sanji's forehead. 

 

"I'll be back, i'm just going to have some fun."

* * *

Sanji opened his eyes and grinned at the wooden ceiling, it had worked. After he had claimed the cook as his, he was able to control the body. Smiling to himself, Sanji got out of the small bed and walked towards the kitchen. He went over the real Sanji's memories, learning how to act like the cook, and of course cook like the cook. 

 

"Good morning Cook-san." 

 

Turning around, Sanji spotted Robin emerging from the woman's bedrooms. He smiled widely at the woman, who in turn frowned a little, barely noticeable. 

 

"Good morning Robin-san, would you like some tea?" 

"I think I will, thank you Cook-san." Robin said, smiling her mysterious smile.

 

Entering the kitchen, Sanji stopped smiling, his face twisting into a sneer, he despised that woman. Almost more than that damn swordsman- who was frequently present in Sanji's memories. It wasn't hard to notice that the cook loved the swordsman, his thoughts were constantly on Zoro. He dreamed about Zoro as well, waking up all flustered. The clone Sanji growled at the thought. Sanji was HIS. He wouldn't belong to anyone else, especially the swordsman.

 

"What's your deal?" Speak of the devil.

 

"What do you want shitty swordsman?" Sanji practically growled. It was hard controlling the emotions of the body. It so desperately wanted to touch the swordsman, Sanji knocked those feelings far away. 

 

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What the hell crawled up your ass?" 

 

Sanji turned away from Zoro, glaring at the teapot instead. Zoro glared at the back of the cook's head, something wasn't right. Usually, Sanji would have made a remark or two back at him, but now he was ignoring him. Something was up, and Zoro wanted to know.

* * *

Sanji woke up on a bed, and winced as he shifted his body. Everything hurt, especially his ass. 

 

Groaning, Sanji tried to remember what had happened, only to come up blank. In fact everything was blank. 

 

"What..." he stopped, was that his voice?

 

'Who am I?' he thought.

 

Looking around the dim lit room, Sanji could barely make out a few paintings. Most of them were men, but a few women were here and there. All of them wore horrified faces, Sanji suddenly didn't feel very safe here. 

 

"Hello dear."

 

Sanji turned to see a man standing in front of him. He had short blonde hair and wore a fancy suite, but he had black eyes, it was a little scary.

 

"Who are you?" Sanji asked, a whimper surfacing in his throat. 

 

The man frowned and cocked his head to the side. "I guess it happened quickly then, it's a shame. My last host lasted much longer than you."

 

"What?"

 

The man smirked, causing Sanji to shiver.

 

"No matter, you're still perfect enough." it said, and leaned down and kissed the scared male.

 

"What?"

"Shh...let's have some more fun."

* * *

"SANJI!"

 

The cook chuckled, and turned toward the energetic captain. 

 

"MEAT!"

"Of course."

 

Luffy stopped and stared at him in confusion, Sanji cursed himself for acting out of character. 

 

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" Sanji snapped.

 

Luffy grinned, Sanji mentally sighed in relief. 

The entire crew filed out on deck, as it was lunch time. 

 

"Hey." 

 

Everyone turned towards the swordsman, who was leaning against the wall net to the kitchen door. A shadow over his face, hiding his expression.

 

"What is it Zoro?" Usopp asked.

 

Zoro was silent for a few seconds, before looking up. A dark glare on his face.

 

"Who the hell are you?"

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was three.  
> This chapter is kinda dark i suppose.   
> I don't know, I just felt the need to write something here. =_=

Sanji stumbled down a hallway. His legs weak with pain. Blood and other bodily fluids covered him, mostly around the inside of his thighs. 

He didn't know where he was, who he was, or whatever that thing was. It had hurt him, the pain almost unbearable. The entire time the thing had it's way with him, it would only moan and say how much it loved Sanji. Sanji was terrified, he had never felt this much fear in his entire existence, then again....he didn't know how long he had actually lived. He knew simple things, like how to talk and eat and drink, and other things that didn't really matter. 

 

"Oh Sanji~!" 

Sanji froze, panic raced through his entire body, he had to get away. 

 

"Oh my this just won't do! Where did my little pet run off to~?" 

* * *

Zoro glared at the impostor, who only pulled a cigarette out of it's pack and lit it. 

 

"So," the impostor started, "...how'd you figure it out?"

 

Zoro gripped one of his swords, Luffy pulled back his fist, Nami took out her Clima-Tact, Usopp looked confused, Franky aimed his gun at Sanji, Robin grew arms out of Sanji's body, wrapping around him tightly, Brook slowly unsheathed his sword, and Chopper grew to his human size. 

 

Sanji smirked.

 

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag I guess I'll have to come clean huh?" Sanji closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them again.

 

Black eyes stared back at everyone, causing them to flinch. The impostor chuckled.

 

"What? Not scared are you?"

"What did you do with Sanji?!" Luffy glared at the fake, who grinned wickedly. 

 

"Hmm? Can't hear you~! Wanna speak louder shrimp?" it put one hand up to it's ear.

 

Luffy landed a punch right into the fake's stomach, making it cough up blood. 

 

"N-Nice, real nice. I guess you don't care what happens to your friend's body, do you?" Everyone froze, Luffy looked at him in horror. 

 

"What are you?" it was Robin who asked this time.

"You can't be human, obviously, but I've never seen anything like you before. A parasite perhaps? Maybe-"

 

" ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_** " Robin jerked back in shock, as if she had been slapped. Sanji's voice sounded like it was overlapped with another.

 

" **Listen here you hussy, I'm not taking anymore of your shit! I'm not going to kiss the ground you walk on or do any of your stupid orders anymore! In fact...** " the fake trailed off, his maddened face slipping into a demonic-like grin. 

" ** _I think I'll kill you._** " 

 

"That's enough!" the fake jerked it's head towards Zoro, who looked even more pissed off. 

 

"You're not the cook, so get the fuck out of here before I make you."

 

The fake dropped it's face and started snickering, turning into a chuckle, then full blown out crazed laughter. Before it's face went serious, and glared at the swordsman.

 

" _ **I'd like to see you try.**_ "

* * *

Sanji sobbed, curled into a ball.

It had been worse this time. So much worse. 

 

Eventually the thing had found him, and had beaten him almost to death for running away, before it fucked him raw to the point that the poor blonde passed out from the pain.

 

"You're mine now, no one can have you, not even that damn swordsman you care so much about. I bet he doesn't even know, little pussy. Can't do anything right can you? Then again, you didn't have me. Now we're going to be together. Forever." it kissed him hard, lapping it's tongue in Sanji's mouth. 

 

Sanji tried to sit up, but a flare of pain arched through his back down to his ass. 

 

This was it, this was how he was going to live for the rest of his life. A fuck toy. A plaything. A _slave_.

 

" _ **...angi...**_ " Sanji curled himself into a tighter ball. ' _Oh god no more please!_ '

 

" _ **San..i..**_ " ' _NO! NO MORE PLEASE GOD NO MORE!_ '

 

" _ **Sanji.**_ " Sanji sobbed louder.

 

" _ **SANJI!**_ " 

* * *

The air was thick with tension, the impostor stood there with a relaxed posture, while there were several arms restricting him. The cigarette he had lit had fallen to the floor from the jerking from the arms. But he was smiling the entire time, even though an arm was wrapped around his neck, and two constricted his arms into an awkward shape, making him twist his back a little. 

 

"So what? You just gonna stand there and stare at me? If so, I'll get bored." Sanji pouted, an unusual look on the familiar face.

 

Luffy growled and cocked back a fist, when a hand on his shoulder halted his movements. 

 

"Luffy bro, I don't think hitting it will help." Franky said, a frown on his face.

 

"Yeah, you heard what it said, it might hurt Sanji too!" Usopp added, hiding behind on the chair on the deck. 

 

"I'm booooored~!" Sanji suddenly called out, making the entire crew jump, "You guys sure are boring. Maybe I should go bother Sanji for a while, have some more **_fun_**."

 

Zoro froze, what the hell did that mean?

 

"What are you talking about?" Luffy demanded, his attention back on the fake. 

 

"Oh? You wanna know what I did to your precious cook?" the fake giggled, it black eyes widening, making the silver dots smaller. 

 

"I fucked him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Sanji is kind of an asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And things start to get complicated...

Time froze, everyone staring at the fake in shock.

 

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't like one of your crewmates getting fucked like the bitch he is-?" he was cut off as the arm around his throat tightened. He choked, and glared at the now furious Nico Robin.

 

"Fucking bitch!" 

"SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled, his eyes demonic-like. 

 

Sanji smirked, "Aw, what wrong? Mad you didn't get to fuck him first?" he chuckled. 

 

"He likes you, ya know. He dreams about you every night, gets all hot and bothered. Only to wake up to cold hard truth. You would never like him."

 

Zoro froze, his eyes wide in shock, was that true?

 

"But that doesn't matter now, he's _mine_. And I won't let you hurt him anymore, only I can have that privilege." Luffy's fist smashed into Sanji's face, making the fake jerk it's head to the side and spit out blood. 

 

"W-Wonderful, keep it up. This body is strong, I can take a few hits. But what will your little friend feel if he wakes up?" Luffy glared at the impostor viciously. 

 

"You bastard! Give Sanji back! He doesn't belong to you!" 

 

Sanji chuckled, his black eyes wild and crazy. He flexed his fingers a little, before his head rolled back and the black in his eyes slowly went away, like tiny veins crawling away from the pupil, and his head slumped forward, his body going limp in Robin's arms. 

 

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the impostor to make it's move, then jumped back a little from the groan he let out.

 

"What the hell?" Sanji's head slowly lifted up, and the crew was shocked to see his normal blue eyes staring back at them. 

 

"What's going on, Robin-san why are your arms wrapped around me? Not saying that I don't mind but- why are you all looking at me like that?" the crew was not fooled.

 

"Cut the crap, we know it's you."

 

Sanji glared at the swordsman, "What the hell are you talking about you shit swordsman?" 

 

Zoro glared right back, Sanji was taken aback by the intensity of the glare. Like he really hated him, that stung a little. Sanji turned away from the swordsman, and looked at the rest of the crew, now scared a little. What the fuck was going on?

 

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Let me go!" He struggled against Robin's arms, he was getting even more scared now.

 

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" his voice going a little higher. 

 

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP!" his eyes were closed now, thrashing wildly, Robin winced from the strain her arms were going through to keep him locked in place.

 

"Please! I won't do it again! Please, just let me go...." he went limp again, tears running down his pale face, Nami's hand was against her mouth, trying to hold in her sobs.

 

"Please! Let me- **OH SHUT UP ALREADY!** " Everyone tensed at the familiar demonic voice. 

 

"Jesus, he just won't shut up!" Sanji looked back up, his eyes once again black. "That's all he says in this stupid mind of his. 'Stop it!' 'Don't hurt me!' 'Please!' It's getting kind of annoying. Maybe I'll just teach him another lesson later." 

 

"What the hell are you?!" Usopp yelled, finally showing himself.

 

Sanji smirked, "What the hell do you think I am?"

 

"Demon," Chopper whispered. Everyone's eyes snapped to the frozen reindeer.

 

"What are you talking about Chopper?" Brook asked, he had been silent since the impostor was revealed. 

 

"I-I've read about them, in some of the old books Doctor Kureha had, it talked about certain kinds. There's spirit demons, demons that turn into animals, and the most highly known of all..." Chopper gulped.

 

"What is it?" 

Sanji grinned, "Dream Walker."

* * *

Sanji sprawled on the floor, too numb to move. If he even tried, pain would be everywhere. He couldn't take this anymore, he just wanted to die. 

* * *

"Strap him down to the bed." Chopper ordered, Luffy and Zoro lifted the struggling male in their arms.

 

" _ **PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT ALL YOUR INTESTINES!**_ " he bellowed, his voice overlapping again.

 

"Tie the knots tightly, don't let him escape." they pulled hard on the knots. The demon struggled even more. 

 

"What are you going to do?" Zoro asked cautiously, staring at the demon possessing his friend's body. 

 

 _Friend? Is that what he is to me?_ Zoro thought to himself. 

 

"Not me, one of you guys." 

 

"What?" they all echoed each other. 

 

Chopped massaged his face, "Look, the only way to drive out a dream walker demon is to enter the possessed victim's mind. The only way to do this is by each taking Silene Undulata. It a tree root that causes vivid lucid dreams, it also connects the minds of the two who take the same root. The only this the person has to do to get rid of the demon is say these words." 

 

" _Remissionis._ "

"It's Latin for 'Release'." Chopper explained from the confused looks the crew was giving him. Chopper sighed.

 

"Look, I don't know if this is true or not. But it's the only thing we've got." 

 

Luffy nodded, everyone else glanced at the now very pissed off demon. 

 

" ** _Ecce ego interficiam omnes vos._** " the demon spat at them. 

 

"W-Who's gonna go?" Usopp asked fearfully, glancing at the demon.

 

"I'll go." everyone looked at Zoro.

 

"Zoro?"

 

"I'll go." he repeated, staring at the demon. 

 

"Okay." Luffy said, and nodded at Chopper. 

 

Chopper began going through all of his medicine herbs. Not telling them why he would even carry such a thing on board, 'I'll explain once this is over', and quickly began mixing things together. And before long he had two small cups of a white liquid that was bubbling. Zoro eyed it warily, Chopper forced the cup into his hands before turning to the demon.

" _ **Nihil solliciti sitis , repugnantem aliquis elses daemones possunt evigilare faciatis vestram.**_ " the demon smirked.

 

Chopper, with the help of Luffy prying open the demon's mouth, poured the bubbling liquid down Sanji's throat. The demon began to scream and thrash against the restraints wildly. 

 

"Zoro! Hurry up and drink yours!" Chopped hissed, trying to hold down the screaming demon. 

 

Zoro gulped and swallowed the liquid in one gulp.

 

Pain. 

Like liquid fire, burned down Zoro's throat. Lighting his nerves aflame, Zoro screamed loudly, enough to scare the rest of the crew. Then the Two bodies ceased screaming, and moving. Zoro suddenly collapsed, Luffy barely managed to grab the green haired man before he hit the floor. 

 

"Put him in the chair." Chopper said, moving the wooden seat towards the bed. Luffy gently placed this first mate in the seat before backing away. Worry in his eyes.

 

"Now, all we have to do is wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if what I wrote for the Latin, or the explanations for the tree root are correct of not. And I kind of made up the part of the minds being connected together. So don't hate me if I got something wrong!
> 
> "Ecce ego interficiam omnes vos" = "I will kill you all"
> 
> "Nihil solliciti sitis , repugnantem aliquis elses daemones possunt evigilare faciatis vestram" = "Be careful for nothing , fighting against the demons are able to awaken your someone elses" (what? O.o)
> 
> ( ^ meant to be 'Be care fighting someone else's demons, you may awaken your own.')
> 
>  
> 
> (not sure if Latin is correct, I used Google Translate ;_; )


End file.
